Subete - Tsuyoi
by Crowny
Summary: Textes humoristiques - 01. Ishigaki envoie Midosuji chez la gynécologue 02. x-over SNK/YP "Je suis fort(e) !" Cadeau pour Aeliheart974
1. Subete

**Subete**

_Ishigaki envoie Midosuji chez la gynécologue, mais dans quel but ? Pour la santé de son coureur ou est-ce par intérêt personnel ?_

**Dédicace pour Aeliheart :** Heya Anna ! En France nous ne sommes pas encore le 17 mais c'est le cas chez toi alors : Joyeux Anniversaire ! *cœurs* J'espère que ce modeste cadeau te plaira, tu reconnaîtras ce dont nous avons parlé de nombreuses fois l'année dernière, même si j'ai changé quelques petits détails ! Héhé :P Au début je voulais mettre Onoda à la place d'Ishigaki mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée. Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir rencontrée à la JE et de discuter avec toi C: Profites-bien de tes vacances et ne mattes pas trop Docteur Who ;) (L)

**Subete =** tout, entièrement, en totalité (clin d'oeil pour l'une des scénettes après l'ending que tu reconnaîtras Anna 8DD)

**Note :** YP n'est pas à moi mais à son mangaka dont je ne me souviens plus du nom x) Léger spoiler du Imaizumi VS Midosuji dans la S2 de l'anime. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Midosuji regarda la gynécologue fasse à lui avec des yeux grands ouverts. Il croyait halluciner, une telle chose était tellement… kimo.

« Vous ne pouvez plus faire de vélo pendant quelques mois si vous voulez que votre taux hormonal ne se dérègle plus. »

Pff. Comme s'il allait faire une chose pareille, cette femme était vraiment désillusionnée. Depuis l'Inter High, Ishigaki-kun le harcelait pour qu'il se rende chez cette femme et les résultats n'étaient pas pour lui plaire.

Arrêter le vélo ? Kimo. Le vélo, selon Akira, était bien plus important que ce problème ridicule. Il avait perdu à l'Inter High, il devait s'entraîner. Rouler, rouler, rouler et encore rouler. Comme il le faisait toujours de toute manière. Il était tombé une fois et cela n'arriverait plus jamais.

Et surtout, il devait prendre sa revanche contre Kimoizumi.

« Vous savez ce qu'il risque de se produire sinon Midosuji-kun ? »

L'adolescent entendit la femme continuer à divaguer sur le pourquoi du comment sans pour autant l'écouter. Il le savait déjà et il s'en fichait. La seule chose qu'il voulait faire était partir. Son avis médical ne l'intéressait aucunement. Son vélo l'attendait en dehors du bâtiment.

« Voici l'ordonnance pour les comprimés que vous devez prendre. N'oubliez pas, une fois par jour à la même heure. »

Akira regarda d'un air morne la feuille que lui tendait le docteur. Il l'attrapa et la fourra sans ménagement dans son sac avant de sortir son portefeuille. Une fois le règlement fait –avec l'argent qu'il avait pris à Ishigaki-kun-, le coureur parti sans un mot.

La gynécologue le regarda partir avec inquiétude.

_Ce doit être le choc_, pensa-t-elle.

Le lendemain, après les cours, Ishigaki alla voir Midosuji à propos du rendez-vous de la veille.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

Le plus grand le regarda de la même manière dont il avait regardé l'ordonnance la veille.

« Kimo.

— Oui je comprends, mais que vas-tu faire ? C'est quelque chose d'important, non ?

— Ishigaki-kun… Je n'arrêterais jamais le vélo, que ce soit pour cette raison ou une autre. Si tu penses que c'est important alors Ishigaki-kun est encore plus kimo que je ne le pensais. »

Et il enfourcha ledit vélo et parti, un air agacé sur le visage. Koutarou le regarda s'éloigner avec une grimace. Il s'y était mal pris pour convaincre le plus jeune, mais il n'en démordrait pas pour autant. Il faisait cela pour le bien de l'équipe et surtout, le bien de Midosuji.

Plus vite il le ferait, mieux ce serait. Il sorti son portable de la poche de sa veste en cuir noir et tapa un mail.

_[ Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas arrêter le vélo, mais tu devrais penser à ton corps et la douleur que tu lui fais endurer en étant constamment assis sur la selle. Si ça continu tu ne pourras plus faire de vélo définitivement. Sans parler du fait que tu ne pourras plus jamais ressentir de plaisir sexuel. ]_

Une réponse arriva une heure plus-tard.

_[ Ishigaki-kun devrait arrêter de penser à son intérêt personnel. Ce genre de chose ne m'intéresse pas. Kimo.]_

En voyant le mail, l'ainé arrêta de faire ses devoirs et grimaça de nouveau. Avait-il été percé à jour ? Impossible.

_[ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Midosuji… ]_

_[ Kimo. ]_

Apparemment si. Tant pis, Koutarou obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait un jour ou l'autre, il avait bien réussi à l'envoyer chez la gynécologue après tout ? Il hocha la tête pour lui-même, optimiste. Il avait une nouvelle tactique à préparer.

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, Akira continuait de rouler en grommelant. Il n'arrêterait pas à le vélo, peu importe ce qu'Ishigaki-kun voulait. Il ferait tout pour continuer. _Tout._

* * *

**Note de fin :** Je vous le jure, faire du vélo peut empêcher d'avoir du plaisir sexuel, je l'ai lu dans un magasine scientifique donc ce n'est pas une blague vaseuse XDD (Pour plus d'explication, c'est à cause des frottements de la selle ; vous comprenez la suite :P) Dites-moi si ça vous a plu !


	2. Tsuyoi

**Tsuyoi**

_Watashi wa tsuyoi !_

**Tsuyoi =** Fort ; trad complète : Je suis fort(e) !

**Note :** Petit délire en solo en écoutant un ASMV et en pensant en même temps à YP. Je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas le mettre ici aussi :P

* * *

« Je suis fort(e) ! »

Deux voix s'élevèrent en même temps, confiantes. Et tous aussi synchrones deux regards défiants se croisèrent. D'un côté il y avait Fukutomi, capitaine et Ace du lycée Hakone : multiple vainqueur de course cycliste et plus connu sous le nom de Stone Head. De l'autre, Mikasa Ackerman du district Shiganshina, première dans toutes les courses féminines auxquelles elle a participé.

Tous deux étaient forts. Très forts.

Ils se défirent du regard, se jaugent pour savoir qui est véritablement le plus fort. Les deux cyclistes avaient un regard froid mais connaisseur, semblant comprendre exactement ce que l'autre pensait.

D'un geste commun ils enfourchèrent leurs vélos.

Un simple regard ne permettait pas de se jauger réellement ; il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de faire. Concourir en temps qu'Ace. Seul le vainqueur serait le plus fort.

« Je suis fort(e) ! »

Et ils pédalèrent.

* * *

**Note de fin :** La dernière phrase est pas terrible, terrible mais je ne savais pas trop comment finir autrement sans me mettre à écrire 1k de débilité XD J'espère que vous avez aimé !


End file.
